


You and Me

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Ellie (OFC)Warnings: SMUT, a little dirty talk, a little bit of praise!kink, tooth rotting fluff.A/N: This came to me out of the blue, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it! As usual, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine





	You and Me

“All of the things that I want to say just aren’t coming out right.  
I’m tripping on words, you got my head spinning.  
I don’t know where to go from here

And it’s you and me and all of the people  
And I don’t know why I can’t keep my eyes off of you.” ~Lifehouse

 

“So Achilles didn’t WANT to fight but Patroclus did, so Achilles let him go?” She asked herself “Wearing his armor? Oh, they were totally doing it.”

She typed away on her keyboard, composing the perfect sentence when a knock came at the door.

“Come in!” She shouted over her shoulder and sat back, reading over the paragraph she had written.

The door opened and, her boyfriend, Dean walked through, holding a snack and a cup of something to drink.

“Ellie, I know you don’t like to be bothered when you’re doing your homework,” he said sheepishly “but I figured you might need a snack or something.”

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, seeing that he was holding a small cup of cashews and could smell the warm apple cider coming from the mug in his hand.

“Aw, thank you so much!” She exclaimed “You’re sweet you know that?”

“You remind me daily.” He said as he walked in and placed the snacks by her desk. He walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, eliciting a groan from her. “So, what’s this one about?” He asked as he looked over her shoulder.

“Comparing and contrasting couples from two different units, I picked Achilles and Patroclus compared to The Faerie Queen and her lover.”

“Achilles and Patroclus were together?” Dean asked

“Well, the Iliad’s language is ambiguous so it’s up to the reader to decide, but they were TOTALLY doing it based on the reading I did.”

Finishing her degree hadn’t been easy at all. With hunting as her main priority, but as if to prove herself wrong, she decided to go ahead and get on with it, making sure she did all her homework as well as her professional obligations. Dean had been there every step of the way, encouraging her to take breaks, help her study, proofreading anything she asked him to. Given both of their knowledge of lore, God’s and goddesses, some classes had been easy while others, like this one, had proved to be a challenge.

Under his touch, she relaxed letting out a sigh and her eyes rolling back into her head.

“That’s nice.” She commented as he continued to massage her shoulders. He scooped her hair off her shoulder and planted sweet, feather light kisses on her neck. “Deeeeannnn,” she moaned out “stop that.”

“Just trying to relax you,” He said as he feigned innocence “maybe you’ll get your big break like this.” He gave her neck a playful nibble and she moaned again.

“Babe,” She said breathlessly as she arched her back and he wound his long arms around her like a vine “keep that up and I’ll never get this paper done.”

“Come on sweetheart,” he purred into her skin as he kissed and sucked on her neck “one break won’t hurt anything.”

“You’re a bad influence on me,” she told him as she squirmed under his touch “distracting me while I’m trying to write this paper.”

He couldn’t get enough of her reactions and her taste as she settled in his arms.

“You like it,” he murmured “I can tell.”

She turned her head and they heatedly kissed. The sensation ran straight to her core and she knew she was done for; she had to have him and soon. She slid her hands over his and laced her fingers through his, which he was more than happy to oblige.

“A few minutes,” she finally conceded “you’re lucky my brain didn’t explode.”

He smirked through their kiss and slipped his tongue between her lips. She moaned as his tongue danced with hers and he squeezed her fingers in his. He released her and she stood up, wrapping her arms around his torso and kissing him. He enveloped her in his embrace, her body melting into his as she let out a little moan. He walked them backwards toward their bed and when the back of his legs hit the edge of the mattress, he sat down and she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid his hands over her butt and up her back, under her shirt. He ran his hands up and down her back as she started to grind on his lap.

“Mh,” he moaned “you want something from me sweetheart?” he asked.

“Please,” she begged in a breathy tone “wanna feel you Dean.”

She could feel him smiling through their kiss as he laid back on the bed, bringing her with him. She tugged her shirt off and tossed it to the side. He nuzzled his face into her chest, his facial hair delightfully scratching her sensitive skin. She moaned as his fingers danced up her spine and quickly unhooked her bra. He pulled the straps down off of her shoulders and then discarded it. She took this opportunity to take his shirt off and throw it to the side. With her bare chest against his, She ran her hands over his shoulders as he rolled them over so that she was under him. She ran her hands up his biceps and then down his shoulder blades and back, his muscles dancing under her touch. Sat up a little bit, taking all of her body in as he slipped her out of her leggings. She wriggled her hips to help him as he peeled the fabric down her legs and off of her, then throwing them on the floor. She spread her legs wide enough to accommodate him as he seized one of her ankles and brought it up to his mouth, gently kissing his way up her leg as she whined.

“Shhh,” he said, holding her hips in his hands “I’ll take care of you sweetheart, just relax.”

She ran her hands through his hair while he nipped and sucked on her hips along the waistband of her panties. She arched her back and bit her lip as he slowly made his way back up her body, it felt like he wanted to kiss every bit of skin he could get to. He cupped her breasts in his hands, gently licking and sucking on her nipples until she couldn’t take it any more.

“Please Dean,” she begged “please I want you so badly!”

“Mh,” he moaned in appreciation, his hands sliding through hers. He laced his fingers with hers and pinned them by her head “Tell me what you want sweetheart.” he said as he kissed her.

She was so absorbed in him; his touch, his tongue in her mouth, the body heat rolling off of him, his scent wrapped around her, everything about him was a turn on.

“I wanna take those pants off you,” she told him “and your underwear.”

He nodded and released her hands as she did just that. He kicked off the offending clothing the rest of the way as his cock stood proudly against his belly.

“Then what?” he asked, his breathing increasing.

“Mh, I wanna feel you, all of you right against me.” she told him as she pulled her panties down and off. With their bodies pressed together, they both moaned as he pushed inside her.

“Like this sweetheart?” he asked, resting his weight on his forearms, above her head as her nails dug into his back.

“Yes!” she moaned “Yes, just like that Dean!”

“Shhh, not so loud.” he cautioned “That’s for me and only me.”

She nodded as he started to move

“Say it,” he said as he kissed her “tell me who you make those pretty noises for.”

“You, only you.” she told him as he moaned into her mouth

“That’s right,” he said as he bottomed out “oh fuck, you feel so good sweetheart.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her nails drag down his back. He gasped as he pulled back to look at her. They made eye contact as she started to move with him. It felt like she was falling in love with him all over again, with him looking at her so intensely and with so much affection on his face. He leaned back down and kissed her

“God you’re beautiful,” he murmured “so fucking beautiful coming under me.”

“I love you,” she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his thrusts coming harder “god I love you.”

“Fuck!” he moaned as he picked her up and she rode him. His arms wrapped around her waist as she moved. She wound her fingers through his hair and tugged on the longer locks, making his green eyes snap open and look at her.

“You’re mine,” she told him “all mine Dean Winchester.”

“All yours,” he growled, his lips crashing into hers “only yours.”

She bit his lip, making him moan loudly as he reached his peak.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he moaned and snaked his hand between their bodies, he pressed his fingers into her clit and rubbed the swollen mound in short, purposeful circles “mh, come with me sweetheart.”

She moaned and threw her head back, her own climax coming quickly.

“Little harder,” she told him “oh, fuck me harder.”

He swiftly pinned her into the pillows using his hands and knees to balance over her and thrusting his hips hard into her, their skin slapping together.

“Like that?” he asked

She could only nod as she called out his name, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. He thrust harder, hitting her g-spot with mind numbing accuracy as he chased his release. She cried out his name one more time as they both finished with dizzying speed. She shook under him, the after shock of the intense orgasm rocking her harder than ever before.

He pulled out and they laid side by side, catching their breath as they came down from their high. She turned her head to him as he reached out and tucked her disheveled hair behind her ear, a sweet smile on his face. She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingertips.

“I love you.” she told him

“I love you too.” he answered and sweetly kissed her.


End file.
